


Nights in Europe

by onelovewonderwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Far from home, Fluff, Overstimulation, Smut, Vaginal Sex, smut like right of the bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelovewonderwoman/pseuds/onelovewonderwoman
Summary: His trip to Europe wasn’t exactly the best, considering he wanted away time from Spiderman, and he got entirely the opposite, but he had his girl to make his days and nights in Europe better.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 150





	Nights in Europe

**Author's Note:**

> bringing it from tumblr to ao3, literally all of my fics - tumblr saw it first

“Fuck.”

Peter groaned as his hands squeezed your hips impossibly tighter, slowly thrusting in and out of your tight heat. 

He watched the way your ass bounced from where you were on all fours, taking his cock from behind. 

Only the profile of your face was visible to him, the epitome of bliss with your eyes closed and mouth a gap as you let out small whimpers and moans of pleasure with every thrust. 

“H-oh my God, Pete-,” you gasped when he sped up his thrusts, now jackhammering in and out of you, hitting your sweet spot everytime, “You’re gonna ma-make me cum.”

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed as a loud moan fell from his lips. He felt himself throb surrounded by your swollen walls, close to his end. 

He bent over your form, his chest flush against your back before he reached an arm around your body, fingers finding their way to play with your swollen clit. 

The sudden action made your body try to jerk away from Peter’s with a gasp but held back by his iron tight grip on your sweat sheened body. 

“Pe-ter-,” you stuttered, voice weak as you heard your boyfriend’s pants and moans next to your ear, “Gonna cum.”

“Yeah?” Peter chuckled weakly into your ear, “You gonna let me feel you cum, baby girl? You gonna cum all over my cock?” 

Your body tensed in Peter hold as your walls clamped down on his dick, cumming with your eyes closed and small whimpers escaping your mouth. 

The stroke of Peter’s fingers against your throbbing clit became too much to handle after your orgasm, especially with him pounding into you without stop, that you reached down and attempted to push his hand away weakly with no avail. 

“Fuck,” Peter breathed into your ear, “That feel good, baby? You wanna cum again, don’t you, sweetheart.”

Tears welled up in your eyes when he pounded into you harder and the overstimulation became too much. 

“Pe-,” you whined, “I ca-can’t-,”

“Yes.” He gave a sharp thrust, making you mewl. “You can.”

“N-,” you stuttered as his thrusts became harder and harder, his fingers working your swollen clit expertly, “Oh!”

Subconsciously, you lowered your back and lifted your ass higher for Peter, deepening his thrusts and hitting a spot inside you that made you see stars. 

For Peter, you just got ten times tighter with the new position. 

“Shit,” Peter cursed as his cock became too sensitive. 

“Fuck-, Please, Peter. Please, please, please, please cum,” you begged him as your walls tightened around him, about to cum for the second time, “Wanna feel you cum, Peter. Wanna feel it inside me.” 

Peter brows furrowed as his thrust stuttered, a strangled moan escaping his throat when his release finally came, coating your walls with his cum. 

The fingers on your clit slowed to guide you down from your high after you came with soft moans and desperate whimpers. 

All that could be heard in the small hotel room were the pants coming from the two of you before a ridiculous ringtone became blaring throughout the room. 

The both of you laughed breathlessly before Peter slipped out of you, dragging a low moan from your lips. 

You dropped down onto your back on the bed, eyes closed as you slipped in and out of consciousness while Peter spoke to whoever was on the other side of that phone. 

It didn’t take long for the phone call to end, but when it did, Peter turned to find you lying on the bed completely bare, post bliss. One of the most beautiful sights he’s ever seen. 

“Hey,” Peter spoke gently as he made his way over to your side, crouching down beside to bed and cradling the side of your face to look at him, “Is there anything you need, baby?” 

Your eyes fluttered open and there were another one of the most beautiful things Peter’s ever seen. 

You smiled small, but no less bright, and spoke softly, “I’m okay.”

“Good.” Peter’s thumb ran across your cheek before his eyebrows furrowed and he looked at you with regret, “Fury needs me, Quentin- They need-,”

“Spiderman.” Your little smile didn’t fade, “I know. Just be safe, okay?” 

Peter smiled the same, “I will, baby. I love you.”

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. 

Your eyes fluttered close when he pulled away, sleep taking over as you mumbled, “Love you, more.” 

His trip to Europe wasn’t exactly the best, considering he wanted away time from Spiderman, but he had you to make his days and nights in Europe better.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr (please)! : onelovewonderwoman and smut blog : onelovewonderwomanxxx


End file.
